un joli rêve
by ylg
Summary: Oglaf :: La Reine des Neiges rêve encore de cette Aventurière venue réchauffer son corps et son coeur. ::yuri, two shot::
1. rêve

**Titre :** Un joli rêve  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Oglaf  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Snow Queen(/L'Aventurière)  
 **Genre :** PWP  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "Oglaf - The Snow Queen (Greir) - masturbation"  
sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme en Français [DW]  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Meltwater_ et _Solstice_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400+

oOo

Cette Aventurière venue célébrer le printemps et apporter un peu de lumière dans la sombre vie de la Reine des Neiges… Elle ne peut pas l'oublier. Elle en rêve et il neige en plein été. Des gelées précoces s'abattent dès l'automne quand elle se réveille, brûlant d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir revenir à elle.  
Ce qu'aucun homme avant elle n'a jamais su lui faire, la Reine garde en mémoire chacune des caresses savantes prodiguées par sa belle, et ce souvenir la tient en attente.

Il faut pourtant qu'elle se rendorme encore plusieurs semaines ; le temps n'est pas encore venu. Mais sans elle pour la bercer, que faire ?  
Les mains de glace parcourent son propre corps, tirant un pauvre écho des jeux inventés l'hiver précédent.

Un gentil Yeti, prévenant, lui sert une tasse de thé et lui prête une manique. Le thé est bon mais ne l'avance pas beaucoup. Le tissu épais, rugueux, lui rappelle celui de tous courtisans passés, Greir incluse, et lui donne l'illusion qu'une main autre que la sienne s'aventure sur son corps. Elle redécouvre ses propres formes, flattée comme par son amoureuse. Elle se sent belle et désirable, désormais. L'on est là pour la contenter, elle, petite reine, et pas juste pour ramener le printemps.  
Des compliments, un sourire si tendre ; pas de baiser parce que, quand même : elle est la Reine des Neiges et son contact direct est trop dangereux. Oh mais dans ses rêves, elle y a droit. Recevoir des baisers, et en donner aussi.  
Des caresses et encore des caresses. Sur tout son corps, pas juste un ou deux points sensibles. Ses seins, bien sûr : ronds et fermes, le froid les garde en forme avec les tétons bien dressés ; ses soupirants jonglent avec. Et puis son ventre, ses cuisses, et même son cou, ses bras… tout son petit corps transi a droit à l'amour.

Quand elle est bien réchauffée elle peut arracher ce gant et l'envoyer voler, comme si elle déshabillait son amante, et elle ne fait plus la différence : cette main au creux de ses cuisses, que ça soit la sienne ou une autre, cette main la connaît par cœur et sait comment l'amener au plaisir. Appuyer ici, frotter doucement, plus fort, plus vite et oh – elle fond.  
Dans son plaisir elle s'arcboute, se prend dans les draps de son lit. Un rideau de gaze l'effleure, si léger, si doux ; ça pourrait être une longue tresse ornementale et elle retombe, comblée, dans son nid de fourrure – en rêvant encore à une certaine petite toison bouclée.


	2. désirs

**Titre :** Dégel  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Oglaf  
 **Personnages/Couple :** la Reine des Neiges x Greir l'Aventurière  
 **Genre :** introspection ?  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _spring_ » pour  Ladiesbingo ("printemps", et un peu "source" aussi)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Meltwater_ & _Solstice_  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Le printemps en cette terre touchée par la magie, pendant longtemps, avait lieu lorsque que la Reine des Neiges s'endormait. Elle tombait en repos, comme morte au monde extérieur, durant l'été, pour s'éveiller à l'automne et causer l'hiver. Le gel s'étendait en écho à ses sentiments : elle se sentait comme vide et morte à l'intérieur et souhaitait que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne la combler.  
Cela fait, elle pouvait se rendormir et laisser le monde dégeler… jusqu'à ce que la frustration la réveille de nouveau, relançant le cercle sans fin.

Mais cela, c'était avant que cette aventurière débarque et lui apporte plus de plaisir qu'aucun autre aventurier avant elle. Cette femme cachait son corps sous de lourdes fourrures, mais son joli visage était indéniablement féminin. De même sa voix, quand elle lui parla avec tant de chaleur, quoiqu'un peu basse, était également féminine. Même si la Reine des Neiges, étonnée, hésita d'abord à accorder l'accès à son boudoir à une visiteuse si inhabituelle, il apparut vite qu'elle était de l'ordre des bonnes surprises.  
L'aventurière se montra prévenante envers elle, et étonnamment bonne, de manière très créative, aux jeux du sexe. Elle fit des choses à cette Reine des Neiges solitaire dont elle n'avait jamais même rêvé et lui donna non seulement bien du plaisir mais aussi… de l'amour. Le sexe, en soi, fut fantastique et provoqua en elle une véritable explosion de vie comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti avant, comme si le cœur même de son être se changeait en onde bouillonnante et jaillissante.  
Les humains racontent que le printemps qui s'ensuivit fut le meilleur qu'ils aient connu, débordant de vie nouvelle et porteur des promesses de récoltes fabuleuses. Peut-être même fut-il un peu trop bon : les saisons par la suite prirent un tour étrange. Après ce printemps fantastique, suivirent un été bizarre, un automne précoce… et un nouvel hiver plus rude que jamais.

La Reine des Neiges voulait revoir son amante. Il lui arriva de rêver d'elle au milieu de l'été et de causer d'étranges phénomènes météorologiques ; pleinement éveillée maintenant qu'elle avait ramené l'hiver, elle souffrait tant de son absence qu'elle en provoquait des tempêtes.  
Son cœur autant que son corps se languissait de ses caresses, de sa tendresse, de toutes ses attentions… He bien quoi, si elle était venue à elle en premier lieu comme mercenaire, envoyée par le humains souhaitant le retour du soleil, de la chaleur et de la croissance ? Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, l'avait fait bien, très bien, trop bien…  
Et oui, la Reine des Neiges, si longtemps privée d'affection, victime des effets du désir, tomba amoureuse. Elle vit la lumière et sentit la chaleur et combien d'autres choses nouvelles encore entre ses mains !

La reine solitaire de l'hiver dans sa forteresse gelée était crainte, peut-être même haïe, par les humains, et elle n'avait encore jamais mesuré à quel point elle s'en trouvait esseulée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regrette une amante de passage après la fin d'un rituel de printemps.  
Pour la toute première fois, son cœur battait fort, le vide en elle vibrait d'une manière nouvelle. Ce n'était pas juste l'hiver du monde extérieur qui avait fondu : une sorte de défense en elle également. La terre s'éveillait de son sommeil annuel, et la Reine des Neiges s'ouvrait à une nouvel état d'esprit. Son monde entier changeait.

Depuis que l'aventurière l'avait complimentée, elle voyait désormais la beauté dans la glace de son palais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardée depuis longtemps. Elle rechercha une autre manière de réconfort en passant un peu de temps avec ses yétis, passant outre sa timidité d'autrefois. Et même si elle avait sans le vouloir lancé le pire hiver qui soit sur le monde extérieur, elle apprit à ne plus redouter le ressentiment des humains.  
Elle ne souhaitait plus que le retour de son aventurière, elle et pas n'importe quelle andouille assez brave pour se croire capable de tenter de combler le manque plus profond que jamais qu'elle ressentait. Personne d'autre ne serait à la hauteur pour accomplir cette tâche aussi bien qu'elle l'avait fait, désormais…


End file.
